The present invention is directed to a storage unit for apparel belts, by which different sizes and shapes of belts may be removably stored and easily accessed and removed when needed. The present invention is designed to allow for the storing of all of one's belts at one location and in one unit, with each belt being easily seen in order to choose the desired one to wear.